A compartment with a roller shutter lid is described in EP 1 591 317. The roller shutter lid is provided with an elastically deformable spring membrane. The roller shutter lid is guided in guides having a curvature in one limited portion. As a result of the curvature, a force is exerted on the spring membrane of the roller shutter lid in the opening or closing direction.
DE 10 2008 018 557 describes a storage compartment with a roller shutter lid. An elastic element urges the roller shutter lid in the opening direction.
DE 10 2006 020 264 describes a compartment with a lid for the interior of a vehicle. A roller spring biases the lid in the open position.